wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibbly Anne Pink CandyPie
"Bibble-bop,Bubble-pop!" -Bibble's Catchphrase. Bibble Candypop is a 11 year old who wants to be a actress and a singer. She is created by VVschweetz. Biography Bibble: Tri-color Pranker She is a simple girl with simple dreams,but she is also a pranker. Don't let her cuteness fool you! Friends and Relationships Vanellope von Schweetz, Carol Frosting, Ryan Rockster, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Gloyd Orangeboar. Personality & Appearance She is a bit goth,friendly,sassy,spunky,feisty and cheerful and she is always there to help a friend. she has pink hair with bibble bits, yellowish skin, blue eyes, a brownish jacket, a grey shirt with bibble designs, a light blue-green skirt, pink, brownish and light blue-green stockings. While racing: she has a light brown bibble helmet, a pink racing suit and her hair with bangs like minty sakura, tied up in a side ponytail held up with black twizzlers like vanellope. Trivia *Her theme is Bibble, a British snack shown in the tv-series Victorious and Sam & Cat. * Her voice actress is Ariana Grande, the voice actress of Cat Valentine from tv-series Sam & Cat. * Her killing sister is named Bloodie Candyknife * Her original name was Bibble Candypop * She is British * Bloodie is considered her sister * She has a bit of Bloodie's attitude * She and Bloodie appeared when she became a bit goth * Her theme song is Dam Dadi Doo by Nightcore * Bibble (the food not really Bibble the racer) is candy-coated popcorn * Bibble and Pinkie Pie are cousins * Bibble is based on her cousin Pinkie Pie * Her name was supposed to be Bibbly Bubble-Pop Kart The Bubble-Popper is a fast kart made out of large bibble pieces. A cheery oat steering wheel, bibble wheels, and a nice liquorish bow in the front for a finishing touch. Stats Speed: 100% Handling: 80% Sweetness: 90% Energy: 100% Happiness: 60% (cause she's a bit goth) Special power-up: Bubble popper How Bibble and Bloodie came to be One normal day after Bibble and Amatria left Hero's Duty after killing cy-bugs, Bibble felt something deep inside her. When they returned to Sugar Rush, she was just hanging upside-down in a candycane branch, she started glitching. She started glitching around the place. Rain, a Taffyta recolor, noticed her and since they are friends, she helped her. Vanellope was just glitching around then she saw Rain and Bibble. Vanellope took them to the doctor and the doctor said she had pixelexia. Vanellope called Izzy and Daniel, her two oldest siblings, to come visit. Then, while Vanellope,Izzy,Daniel and Rain are waiting outside, the nurse called them. They rushed in then found Bibble stuttering, then Bibble began to look blurred then after she became clear,there were two of them, one is still Bibble and the other one had long Black hair with a skull headband and blood in her hair, grey shirt with the words "Die Hard", a dark grey jacket with a knife in her pocket with blood stains, grey pants that is rolled up, grey boots with blood. Bibble woke up, she got shocked with the girl beside her. The girl beside her woke up and introduced herself. Her name is Bloodie Candyknife, and she said she was Bibble's her sister, Bloodie removed the knife from her pocket and hugged Bibble, Bibble hugged her back. She is very happy that she has another sister. Bloodie said she will never hurt her sister Bibble and her other new siblings. Everyone left the hospital, from then on, Bibble loved Bloodie and Bloodie loved her sister and Bibble became a bit goth. But everyone was worried, they taught if Bloodie is a killer, Bibble will get hurt but Bibble explained everything. Quotes * Hey sis, wanna go for a walk? * Hey Aimee! Stop it! * Hello BFF! Lets go with Delia. * Dang it! I forgot! * Hahahaha! Stop it Gloyd! Twinfection ain't real! * So, if Twinfection is real... PROVE IT!!! * (Lidia dressed as Gloyd's evil twin) oh ha,ha... ha! Its just Lidia dressed as your evil twin! Gloyd: dang it! I can't believe you didn't fall for it! Lidia: he made me do it! Bibble: its alright Lidia! * Bloodie! Your the best sister I could ever have! * I love you Bloodie! (Bibble hugging Bloodie) Gallery Bibble can.jpg|Cat Valentine and a can of bibble Bibble.jpg|Bibble Goth-0.jpg|Bloodie Candyknife Bibble Sherpen Malarkey.png|Bibble's 3D model render by Sherpen Malarkey Bible Request.png|By Sweet Eve. Pony Bibble.jpg|Bibble as a pony Bibble and Ariana.jpg|Bibble and Ariana Grande (Her voice actress) and a big bag of bibble in a wagon Category:VVschweetz's fan stuff Category:Candypop Family Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:The Glitch's fan stuff